the artificial Uchiha
by Horror's Bride
Summary: three months into Sasuke's training with Orochimaru he wakes up with a little girl in his bed. Sasuke demands an answer. Wait. Orochimaru made her!ON HOLD


Sasuke was asleep in his bed in oruchimaru's lair. It was already sunny out but he had did quite the number of extra training yesterday so he'd sleep a little while longer then usual. The sun coming from the windows woke him up but he turned to the other side, his back facing the windows. He was sleeping just fine till something warm, small, and furry brushed against his leg. He abruptly fell out of the bed, somehow not bringing the covers with him.

He stood up quickly looking at his bed. There was a weird lump in his bed, wiggling in the warm covers. He got ready to fight if needed. He reached for the covers and snatched them off. Sasuke blinked in surprise, in his bed where he was once laying was a little girl. She looked no older then seven.

Her hair the same raven color as Sasuke, her skin the same pale color of Sasuke's, but only one of her eyes the same onyx color. The other eye was red, another thing that made her different was her extra limbs. Like a raven colored fox tail and fox ears. You couldn't see her human, if she had human ears. She smiled at him showing awfully large canine teeth.

"Who are you?" Sasuke yelled, not on purpose of course. She sat up, "Oh me I'm …. well I don't know yet you have to name me," she said. Sasuke blinked in surprise once more, "Why would I name you?" he asked, "Because I'm your sister," she raised an eyebrow. "No that's impossible you look about six years younger then me and my clan was killed when I was six so you cant exist as an Uchiha," he explained. "Well if that's the case then why can I do this?" she blinked and sharingan was in her eyes. It was different though, it changed colors from lavender to silver repeatedly.

"Wait how can you be an Uchiha my mother or father never told me of a sister," Sasuke said, a bit confused. "Because I wasn't born of your mother or father," she answered. "Then how did you-" she cut him off, "I was created by Orochimaru using your DNA," she pointed at him. Sasuke frowned and growled, "Orochimaru." He grabbed the girl by her the collar of her white knee length sleeved nightgown.. 'Come on," he said in a low tone, she looked at him, "Do I have a choice," she mumbled.

Sasuke stomped down the hallway obviously angry, soon he reached a wooden door. He didn't bother to knock, he slammed open the door. Inside the room Kabuto was at Orochimaru's side, who was just sitting in a chair smiling like usual. "Yes Sasuke what is it?" asked Kabuto who pushed up his glasses. The Uchiha shook the little girl in his clutches, "What is this doing in my bed? She says she is my sister and that you two created her is this true?" he asked.

"Why yes it is I created her yesterday it was a rather tricky task to do but I got it done," confirmed Kabuto. "Why did you make her in the first place?" Sasuke asked, the little girl scoffed, "You know he's Orochimaru's bitch," she said. Kabuto glared at her. She smiled innocently which was by the way adorable. "So how did you get my DNA?" asked Saskue, "Simple, you like other boys brush your hair and your not very strong yet I got some skin from lord Orochimaru's weapons he spared you with," he answered.

"there is no way I got cut enough times to cover an entire skeleton," the second youngest Uchiha retorted. Kabuto tapped his chin in thought, "Here I'll explain in a dumb down version," were his words. Sasuke waited patiently still holding the artificial girl by the collar, who by now twisting one way to the other. She twisted to much to one side, "Ak! Choked myself," she said shamelessly. "when I got the skeleton ready I had to use your DNA and hair. I had to find a way to trick the cells in your skin and hair to think it had a huge scar and was missing a lot of hair in order to make them multiply like they do when you get cut and they turn to scabs or when your hair gets cut it'll grow back.," said Kabuto said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "But I obviously don't have a fox tail and ears," he challenged. "That part didn't come from your DNA that from the DNA we got from some of the nine tailed foxes fur collected by a spy who is dead now,"

"But if you were working with only male DNA how did you make a girl?"

\"I had to find a female mind willful enough to convince the male cells they should be female. I used the brain of a very worthy opponent against lord Orochimaru in the past. She was a black twenty-six year old woman but it was the only female mind that worked."

"what about the eyes and sharigan?"

"those eyes were both brown when I put them in I suppose they changed due to yours and kyuubi's DNA."

"Sharingan?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"What's her name?"

"You are suppose to name her she is your sister."

"Whatever… why did you make her in the first place Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke. "Because she could be a great use to you, she doesn't need to eat. Since the nine tails is completely made of charuka she doesn't need food just let her stand outside and absorb some of its natural chakura. She doesn't even have blood," the snake man said. He suddenly threw a kunai that cut the girl's cheek.

Orange chakura could be seen, but only for a few seconds for said ckakura mended her skin back together not leaving the slightest mark. Sasuke was impressed with her design. Just one more question he wanted to be answered, "Can she reproduce?" he asked. Kabuto smiled, "Actually-" he was cut off, "I may be twenty-six in mind but in soul I'm only a few hours old, and in body I'm seven I do** not** want to hear this!" she threw her hand over her fox ears trying to run away but couldn't because Sasuke still had her. Sasuke dropped her and she hit the ground running.

'What a potential annoyance,' Sasuke thought. "I heard that!" yelled the little girl at the end of the hallway. "Can she read thoughts?" he asked, Kabuto readjusted his glasses, "Yours yes anyone else's no," he answered simply. "How?"

Kabuto sighed

"She _is_ made from your basic DNA why wouldn't you two have some sort of strong connection. I wouldn't be surprised if she and you were more connected in more ways."

"So what are you going to name her?" Kabuto continued. Sasuke frowned, "I'm not naming that abomination nor will I deem her as an Uchiha,"

Kabuto sighed… again.

"I had the smallest feeling you'd say that but I hoped you wouldn't.". "You know she has your memory down to the smallest detail no one can understand your pain and feelings better then anyone."

Sasuke turned about to walk out but not before said a, "I don't care I am an avenger it doesn't matter who understands me or who doesn't," and he was gone.

The girl watched him walk past probably to get some much needed training in to kill their brother.

Though she had been created by his DNA he refused to take her in?

Why?

She could help him or do the best she could. He didn't even want to use her as a meat shield since she healed so fast. Though Sasuke denied that she could never understand his feelings she was feeling something Sasuke was all to comfortable with.

Pure sadness and rejection…

She almost wanted to cry but her Uchiha pride, Sasuke's DNA, kyuubi's DNA, and mature mind prevented her from doing so. She then swiftly and hard like smacked herself. 'How dare he I'll show him, he'll except me I wont allow him to reject me. Just wait Sasuke Uchiha you'll have an awesome little sister who'll be with you every step.' she thought completely serious.

She walked down the hall to training room. Not the one Sasuke was in however.

'Just wait'


End file.
